Dollhouse
by Lee Jiwoong
Summary: Lydia disparaît après avoir laissé un message inquiétant à Peter. La meute est en alerte, surtout Peter qui commence enfin à se rendre compte des sentiments qu'il ressent pour la banshee. [Post-S3] [Pydia]


**NDA :** Nouvelle fiction ! Enfin, pas réellement nouvelle, mais je l'ai retrouvé dans mon ordi (elle était daté de novembre 2016) et je me suis décidée à la corriger et la modifier ! Pairing différent (pour celles et ceux qui ont lu BFA, j'avais promis une nouvelle Petopher, et elle est toujours en cours d'écriture ! Je ne vous ai pas oubliés ) ). Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

 **DISCLAIMER :** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, la série a été créée par Jeff Davis pour qui j'ai énormément d'admiration et de respect. Le scénario a été inspiré de la chanson _Dollhouse_ de Melanie Martinez et de l'épisode _La poupée qui dit non_ d'Esprit Criminel (S5E12). Merci de respecter les droits d'auteur si on peut les appeler ainsi et me citer si vous utilisez mon texte d'une quelconque manière.

.

.

.

Dollhouse

.

.

.

Toute la meute de Beacon Hills était réunie chez le shérif, et tous attendaient impatiemment le retour de Scott et Derek. Les deux loups garous étaient partis en reconnaissance dans les bois après la disparition de Lydia.

Peter, qui avait reçu un appel inquiétant de la jeune femme quelques heures auparavant, tournait en rond dans le salon des Stilinski. Il commençait à rendre Stiles malade à force de faire les cents pas.

— Peter, pour l'amour du ciel, tu peux arrêter de marcher comme ça ?! s'exclama l'hyperactif. Tu me stresses à mort !

— Tais-toi, Stilinski. Ou alors rends-toi utile, répliqua l'oncle de Derek, allant finalement s'asseoir dans un canapé près de la fenêtre.

— Calmez-vous tous les deux, lança alors John. Vous hurler dessus n'arrangera rien au problème. Peter, est-ce que tu peux repasser l'appel de Lydia ?

L'aîné des Hale sortit son téléphone et lança le message vocal : _« Pe-Peter ? Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive ! Toutes les poupées de ma chambre sont autour de mon lit, mais je te jure que je les ai pas touchées ! Et les volets sont ouverts ! Oh mon dieu Peter, el-elles bougent ! Elles viennent vers moi ! Non ! Non, reculez, n'approchez pas ! Aaaaah ! »_

— L'appel coupe quand elle hurle, dit alors Peter. Je ne comprends pas exactement pourquoi elle m'a appelé moi, on ne peut pas dire que je lui aie rendu la vie facile…

Isaac, Stiles, Kira, Melissa, le shérif et Chris Argent levèrent les yeux vers lui. Alors qu'il commençait enfin à aller mieux –il avait plus ou moins abandonné ses idées de vengeance et tentait de reconstruire un lien solide avec son neveu– la disparition de la banshee à quelques jours de son dix-huitième anniversaire l'anéantissait.

.

.

.

 _« Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls, we'll be a perfect family. Places, places, get in your places. Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces. Picture, picture, smile for the picture. Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister ? Everyone thinks that we're perfet. Please don't let them look through the curtains. D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E, I see things that nobody else sees. »_

Lydia ouvrit les yeux quand la chanson lui parvint aux oreilles. La luminosité était tamisée, la pièce plongée dans une semi-obscurité. Elle était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Seuls ses yeux étaient capables de bouger. Elle inspira profondément, s'empêchant de paniquer. Il fallait qu'elle reste calme pour analyser la situation et trouver un moyen de s'en sortir. Elle se félicita d'avoir réussi à appeler Peter avant d'être emmenée. Elle baissa le regard et remarqua que deux aiguilles de perfusion étaient plantées dans son avant-bras droit. Elle devina que le liquide était la cause de son immobilité. Elle releva les yeux et son cri de terreur resta bloqué dans sa gorge. En face d'elle, de l'autre côté d'une table où trônait un service à thé, se tenait Erica, présumée morte plusieurs semaines auparavant. Son regard hagard la fixait et Lydia put voir quelques larmes rouler sur ses joues. Elle soutint son regard durant de longues minutes avant de regarder à gauche et à droite de la table. Deux autres filles –une blonde et une brune tirant sur le roux– qu'elle ne connaissait la fixait de ces mêmes yeux vides.

— Jessica ! Tu es enfin réveillée ! s'écria une jeune femme aux cheveux roses et noirs. Je m'appelle Melanie et je suis ta nouvelle meilleure amie !

Son maquillage de poupée la rendait douce, mais il effrayait Lydia pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. La banshee réalisa alors qu'Erica et les deux autres filles avaient également été maquillées comme des poupées, ce qui la terrifia encore plus. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce que Barbie lui avait fait.

— Tu vas pouvoir prendre le thé avec Gina –elle désigna la brune–, Stella – elle enroula une mèche de cheveux d'Erica autour de son index– et Rebecca – elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de la blonde qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais avant, il faut que tu te laves les mains.

Melanie s'approcha d'elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Elle les essuya avec un chiffon rose humide avant de les reposer sur la table. Lydia vit qu'elle lui avait mis du vernis à ongle orange. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait frissonné : elle détestait cette couleur, elle ne valorisait pas du tout la couleur de ses cheveux.

— Jessica, j'espère que tu aimes le thé vert à l'orange. C'est une infusion qui est excellente pour ton teint.

Lydia la fixait. Elle aurait aimé froncer les sourcils et la foudroyer du regard. Elle aurait aimé lui demander pourquoi elle faisait ça. Elle aurait décidément aimé avoir la batte de Stiles et s'en servir contre cette folle.

— N'est-ce pas formidable ? J'aurais bientôt toute la collection ! J'ai commencé avec Rebecca. Tu vois, c'est une sirène. Dès qu'elle entre en contact avec de l'eau, ses jambes se transforment en une queue de poisson. Elles sont rares de nos jours. Tu n'imagines pas les efforts que j'ai dû fournir pour m'en dégoter une. Heureusement, je n'ai pas mis autant de temps pour trouver Gina. Une vampire qui a d'ailleurs été plutôt difficile à capturer. Je ne sais pas combien d'humain j'ai dû empoisonner pour réussir à l'avoir avant de comprendre qu'elle ne se nourrissait que de sang d'animaux sauvages, comme des ours ou des pumas. Et Stella ! Elle m'est tombée dans la main ! Il a fallu que j'arrive à Beacon Hills alors qu'une meute d'alphas sévissait pour trouver une louve garou à moitié morte ! Et maintenant, une banshee ! Je pouvais vraiment pas rêver mieux ! Ma collection s'enrichit de mois en mois ! Si ça c'est pas merveilleux !

Lydia avait envie de hurler. Cette fille la terrorisait. Elle ne semblait pas être une créature surnaturelle, et pourtant, elle avait réussi à capturer et rendre inoffensif deux créatures dangereuses et une créature discrète et presque inexistante. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait dans le lot, par contre. A part hurler quand elle sentait la mort autour de quelqu'un, elle ne servait pas à grand-chose. Melanie recommença à chanter alors qu'elle servait le thé à chacune de ses « poupées ».

.

.

.

— Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?! s'écria Peter dès que Scott et Derek eurent remis les pieds dans le salon des Stilinski.

— Son odeur s'arrête près d'un court d'eau. On a cherché de l'autre côté sur plus de cinq cents mètres de chaque côtés, mais rien à faire, annonça Derek, visiblement dépité.

— Sa chambre est impeccable… si on oublie toutes les poupées autour de son lit. C'est vachement inquiétant, comme si elles avaient pris vie, ajouta Scott. C'est comme si…

— Comme si Lydia avait été enlevée par des poupées, termina Derek à sa place.

Kira porta la main à sa bouche, horrifiée à l'idée que des poupées puissent kidnapper son amie. Stiles et Isaac échangèrent un regard inquiet, des scénarios de films d'horreur fleurissant déjà dans leurs esprits. Le shérif leva les yeux au ciel, pas sûr de savoir comment gérer cette affaire. Melissa posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Peter qui avait blanchi d'un coup et Chris semblait absent, comme s'il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen pour découvrir comment des poupées auraient pu s'en prendre à une adolescente.

— Les deux personnes qui sont le plus proches de Lydia dans cette pièce sont Stiles et Peter, réfléchit à haute voix Chris. Peter, tu pourrais essayer de communiquer avec elle par télépathie ? C'est toi qui l'as transformée en banshee, vous avez un lien spécial à cause de la morsure. Et Stiles, ton cerveau peut-il trouver dans tout ce que tu as vu récemment, un indice ou quelque chose en rapport avec des poupées ? Disparitions, nouveaux films ou quoi que ce soit ?

Peter regarda Chris comme s'il venait de la planète Mars. Il lui demandait réellement de communiquer avec Lydia par… télépathie ? S'il n'était pas aussi stressé, il lui aurait ri au nez. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il avait réussi à la ramener lorsqu'elle était dans l'esprit du Nogitsune. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la jeune fille. Il visualisa ses yeux noisette, ses lèvres pulpeuses, ses cheveux blond vénitien, son odeur enivrante de sureau et de rosée du matin, ses mains douces, ses jambes galbées. Sa représentation mentale lui sourit, comme si elle était réellement en face de lui. Elle tendit une main dans sa direction et il s'en saisit immédiatement. Aussitôt, l'apparition hurla telle la banshee qu'elle était et le décor s'assombrit. Peter se retrouva dans une drôle de maison, peu lumineuse, d'épais rideaux empêchant la lumière du jour de pénétrer. Le loup garou avança à travers un couloir avant de s'arrêter. Il entendait quelqu'un chanter…

 _« … play with your dolls, we'll be a perfect family. Places, places, get in your places. Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces… Please don't let them look through the curtains. D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E, I see things that nobody else sees. »_

Peter entra dans la pièce d'où venait la chanson. Il se figea en apercevant quatre poupées grandeur nature autour d'une table, chacune reliée à une perfusion d'où s'écoulait un liquide transparent. Il ne put empêcher son cœur de rater en battement en reconnaissant Lydia parmi elles. Il s'approcha à grands pas, mais une adolescente aux cheveux roses et noirs passa à travers lui, comme s'il n'existait pas. Elle s'approcha de Lydia, vérifia sa perfusion et lui servit du thé tout en continuant de chanter.

 _« D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E, I see things that nobody else sees. »_

L'homme attendit que la poupée vivante sorte de la pièce pour s'approcher de la banshee.

— Lydia ? appela-t-il doucement.

Il voyait dans les yeux ronds de la jeune fille que celle-ci le voyait et semblait l'entendre. Il posa alors sa main sur la sienne. A ce moment-là, Lydia ouvrit la bouche et hurla si fort que Peter revint à la réalité.

Il était au milieu du salon des Stilinski et se tortillait sur le sol. Sa respiration était erratique, ses yeux encore perdus dans l'esprit de la jeune femme ne voyaient pas l'agitation autour de lui. Melissa fut la première à réagir. Elle demanda à Chris de le ceinturer et au shérif de lui tenir les jambes. Ensemble, ils le couchèrent sur le côté alors que l'infirmière tenait fermement sa tête.

— Derek, il faut que tu le blesses ! Il faut le faire revenir à lui !

Sans plus attendre, le cadet des Hale attrapa l'avant-bras de son oncle et le tordit si fort que tous purent l'entendre craquer. Dans un dernier cri, Peter revint à lui, comme s'il s'était réveillé alors qu'il faisait le cauchemar le plus effrayant de sa vie. Il eut du mal à reprendre son souffle et dut être soutenu par son neveu et le chasseur pour s'asseoir. Stiles s'était précipité à la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau et le tendit au loup garou, des centaines d'interrogations dans les yeux.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda alors Scott. Tu as réussi à la voir ?

— Pire que ça…, répliqua l'aîné des Hale. Je suis entré dans un esprit, et j'ai pu voir l'intérieur de la maison où elle est retenue. Il y a trois autres filles avec elle, deux blondes et une brune. Et… C'est sûrement le plus effrayant mais… Elles sont toutes les quatre habillées et maquillées comme des poupées. J'ai aussi pu voir qui les retenait, et c'est une adolescente ! Elle a des cheveux frisés qui lui tombent sur les épaules. Roses et noirs. Elle est elle-même déguisée en poupée, c'est vraiment flippant ! Elle les a immobilisé avec un sédatif je pense, en tout cas elles étaient à moitié conscientes !

— Qu'est-ce que tu as appris d'autre, Peter ? demanda Chris, reprenant ses habitudes d'enquêteur.

— Elle… Elle chantait quelque chose. Une chanson sur une maison de poupée et du fait qu'elle voyait des choses que les autres ne voient pas. Je n'ai pas très bien compris ses paroles. C'était assez flou, puisque Lydia est droguée.

Peter s'en voulait. Il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi il se mettait à culpabiliser. Il aurait juste aimé pouvoir faire plus, découvrir plus d'indices quant à l'endroit où cette maison se situe.

— Attends…, dit soudainement Stiles –tout le monde pouvait voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner à plein régime. Est-ce qu'elle a épelé _Dollhouse_ ? Est-ce que c'est bien ce mot qu'elle a prononcé ?

— Heu oui, c'était ça…

— Et le rythme, c'était _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_ ?

— Encore une fois, oui… Où veux-tu en venir, Stiles ?

— Je viens de me souvenir d'une histoire qu'il s'est déroulée il y a une année ou deux… Il y a cette histoire… Je crois que la gamine s'appelait Melanie. Elle était persuadée que ses poupées étaient vivantes et se déplaçaient quand personne n'était dans la pièce. Et le plus étrange de cette histoire, c'est qu'elle a dit à ses psychologues que sa poupée, celle avec des cheveux roses et noirs, l'avait même transformée en poupée. Ça n'avait duré que quelques minutes, mais l'histoire a été assez traumatisante pour qu'elle développe une sévère pédiophobie –la peur des poupées. Mais après qu'elle ait été internée –puisque la poupée continuait de la hanter et de revenir sans cesse dans sa chambre, peu importe le nombre de fois que ses parents ont déménagé – elle arrêtait pas de chantonner _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E, I see things that nobody else sees_.

— C'est exactement ce qu'elle chantait ! Ce sont les mêmes mots et le même rythme ! Mais comment tu sais ça ? s'exclama Peter, choqué.

— Il y a eu des vidéos. L'histoire m'a intéressé alors je me suis renseigné. D'ailleurs, il y a eu d'autres poupées hantées, comme Annabelle et–

— Merci Stiles, ça ira comme ça, interrompit Derek avant que l'hyperactif se lance dans une explication sans fin. Est-ce qu'il y a des photos de cette poupée ? Pour que Peter puisse l'identifier ?

— Non aucune, c'est le plus étrange dans cette histoire. Melanie n'a jamais réussi à être prise en photo avec elle. Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que sa poupée n'apparaissant jamais sur les photos… Mais les psychologues ont pu en tirer une description très détaillée de Melanie : cheveux frisés roses d'un côté et noirs de l'autre, une robe rose pâle style année soixante-dix et un maquillage peu commun pour une poupée.

— Oui c'est exactement ce que j'ai vu… Elle était exactement comme ça…

Peter avait blêmi d'un seul coup.

— Attendez… Ça ne signifie quand même pas que c'est une poupée hantée qui a enlevé Lydia et les trois autres filles ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

— Hum non…, répondit Stiles, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. Apparemment Melanie s'est échappé de l'asile où elle était et… Oh.

Tous les regards se tournèrent instantanément vers lui. C'était le « oh » le plus inquiétant de l'univers, surtout pour Peter qui se sentait défaillir un peu plus à chaque seconde.

— L'asile… C'est pas n'importe quel asile…

— Non…

— C'est…

— Eichen House.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la pièce. Ce nom résonnait de manière lugubre aux oreilles de tous. John et Melissa semblaient particulièrement mal à l'aise. Le shérif parce qu'il avait fait enfermer son fils là-bas sur sa demande et l'infirmière parce qu'elle se sentait responsable de Stiles comme sa deuxième mère.

— On va réussir à la sauver. On va trouver un moyen, dit alors Kira, reprenant les mêmes mots qu'elle avait utilisés lorsqu'ils devaient secourir Stiles possédé par le nogitsune.

.

.

.

Lydia regarda Peter disparaître devant ses yeux et elle eut envie de crier sa propre mort. Il fallait qu'il revienne, il fallait qu'il réapparaisse tout de suite devant elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps dans cet endroit étrange avec cette folle. Son cœur rata un battement, un sanglot se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui pour se calmer.

Si on lui avait dit quelques mois auparavant qu'elle tomberait amoureuse de l'oncle psychopathe de Derek, elle aurait ri et tourné les talons avec son attitude de diva. Mais elle a fini par donner sa confiance à Peter et lui a même ouvert son cœur. Évidemment, elle ne lui avait encore rien dit de vive voix laissé entendre quoique ce soit, mais elle savait que le loup garou entendait son cœur s'emballer quand elle était en sa présence.

 _« Peter, je t'en supplie, reviens ! Ne me laisse pas ici, je t'en prie viens me chercher ! Peter ! »_

Elle ferma les yeux et fit de son mieux pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues. Un bruit la fit sursauter mais elle parvint à ne pas regarder. Elle se rassurait en se disant que tant qu'elle garderait les yeux fermés, personne ne pourrait lui faire de mal.

— Jessica ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

La voix de Melanie résonna contre son oreille et Lydia eut envie de gémir de peur. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Elle voulait partir, retrouver ses amis et être dans les bras de Peter. Cette dernière pensée lui tira un frisson.

— Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux tout me dire. Je te l'ai dit, non ? Nous sommes les nouvelles meilleures amies du monde ! Rien ni personne ne pourra jamais nous séparer !

Lydia aurait adoré entendre Peter, ou même Stiles, s'écrier à cet exact moment _« Même pas dans tes rêves, pétasse ! »_. Elle imagina l'aîné des Hale la prenant dans ses bras, et elle se calma d'un seul coup. Sa respiration ralentit, de même que les battements de son cœur.

— Tu reprendras bien du thé ? demanda alors Melanie en la resservant.

Elle réalisa qu'elle mourrait de soif. La poupée vivante ne leur avait rien donné ni à boire, ni à manger, et le liquide qui s'écoulait directement dans ses veines n'avait pas assez de teneur en eau pour les hydrater. Elle plaignait sincèrement les trois autres filles qui étaient là depuis plusieurs mois. Elle s'étonna même que « Rebecca » n'ait pas déjà succombé, étant une créature aquatique.

Melanie s'amusa avec ses poupées pendant quelques minutes, presque une demi-heure, avant de s'éclipser à nouveau. Lydia pria pour que Peter ou n'importe qui d'autre apparaisse devant elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le regard affolé de l'oncle de Derek. Un soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres.

— …dia…u…as…ien… ?!

Elle plissa les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle l'entendait si mal ! Comme s'il était à plusieurs mètres devant elle et qu'il murmurait.

— …dia…u…m…ends… ?!

Lydia commença à paniquer. Elle n'entendait rien ! Elle, une banshee, une femme hurlante qui entendait des voix que personne d'autre n'était capable d'entendre, elle était devenue… sourde ! Peter vit dans ses yeux la peur qu'elle ressentait à ce moment. Il ouvrit la bouche et rugit.

— LYDIA !

Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle parvint à reprendre possession de ses membres. Elle hurla, brisant tout ce qui était en verre dans la pièce. Les poches à liquide des perfusions éclatèrent. Lydia vit Erica planter ses griffes dans sa cuisse pour accélérer le processus de guérison et l'élimination du paralysant dans son organisme. A peine une poignée de minutes plus tard, la louve garou blonde était sortie de sa léthargie.

— Essaie de bouger, Lydia ! C'est du venin de kanima, ça prend un moment pour que les effets s'estompent chez les humains ! Concentre-toi sur tes doigts et fais-les bouger ! siffla-t-elle alors qu'elle cherchait une bouteille d'eau pour tremper la sirène.

.

.

.

Scott, Stiles, Derek, Isaac, Kira, Melissa, John et Chris virent Peter voler à travers la pièce et atterrir lourdement sur la table basse du salon, la brisant en deux au passage. Son nez et ses oreilles saignaient, de même que sa lèvre supérieure. Les trois autres loups garous de la meute se précipitèrent vers lui pour voir comment il allait. Ils l'aidèrent à se redresser et l'assirent dans un canapé. Melissa lui tendit un mouchoir et il épongea le sang.

— Elle… Elle a réussi. J'ai pu… enfin elle… sa voix…

— Oui, on l'a entendue ! dit Scott. On va pouvoir aller la chercher !

— Je viens avec vous !

— Pas question, Peter ! Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte, mais tu as reçu un cri de banshee en pleine face, tu es sûrement blessé à l'intérieur ! Tes organes risquent de-

— Chris, je sais que tu t'inquiètes presque sincèrement pour mon bien-être et ma santé, mais je _dois_ y aller, répliqua l'ancien alpha en se levant. Et puis, si une armée de poupées vous attaque, vous ne direz pas non à un loup garou de plus, non ?

— Il a pas tort, lâcha alors Scott, bien que peu ravi à l'idée d'emmener Peter –il avait toujours un peu de mal à lui faire confiance.

Ils se mirent alors en route, suivant l'écho de la voix de Lydia qui ne cessait de résonner dans leurs têtes.

.

.

.

Erica réussit à libérer la sirène et la vampire pendant que Lydia tentait de bouger ses doigts.

— Erica… J'y arrive pas !

— Lydia, concentre-toi et arrête de paniquer ! Tu arrives déjà à parler ! Tu vois, ça fonctionne ! Maintenant bouge un membre !

La banshee avait envie de pleurer. Elle se sentait tellement démunie face aux pouvoirs de guérison des loups. « Rebecca » s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur sa joue.

— Je peux t'aider à accélérer le processus de guérison. Mais c'est un peu particulier… Les sirènes ont la réputation d'attirer les jeunes hommes vierges grâce à leurs charmes et de les séduire rien qu'avec un baiser. Ce n'est pas faux, mais c'est incomplet. Nous pouvons également guérir en embrassant quelqu'un… Donc si je t'embrasse, je peux éliminer le venin de kanima de ton organisme !

La rouquine la regarda avec deux yeux grands comme des soucoupes. _« Et puis quoi encore ?! »_ , pensa-t-elle furieusement.

— Je vais pas te rouler une pelle ! Je vais juste poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes et absorber le poison ! Lydia –c'est bien ça ton nom ?– il faut faire vite ! On ne sait pas quand cette folle furieuse va revenir ! Et avec ton cri, elle va sûrement revenir rapidement !

— Bon très bien ! céda finalement la banshee.

— Au fait, je m'appelle Kirstin, et pas Rebecca, dit la sirène avant de frôler les lèvres de Lydia avec les siennes.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme sentit les effets du venin diminuer jusqu'à disparaître. Elle put enfin bouger ses mains, puis ses bras, sa nuque, ses jambes, ses pieds, tout ! Elle était enfin libre ! Elle se leva, tituba légèrement et fut rattrapée par Erica.

— Je pensais pas te le dire un jour, mais je suis vraiment contente de te revoir !

— Moi aussi, répondit la blonde avec un sourire. Tu me raconteras plus tard ce que sont devenus les autres ok ? Maintenant faut qu'on se tire d'ici !

Les deux –re-nouvelles– amies se tournèrent vers les deux autres adolescentes.

— Je m'appelle Lindsey, se présenta la vampire. Merci beaucoup de nous avoir sauvées, Erica. Je ne comprends pas comme le venin de kanima a pu faire effet sur moi étant donné que je n'ai pas la moindre goutte de sang dans le corps…

— Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas utilisé ça pour toi ? dit une voix mielleuse et irritée depuis l'entrée de la pièce. J'aurais même dû augmenter les doses pendant que je m'absentais ? Ou alors j'aurais dû vous tuer et vous conserver avant d'avoir attrapé toutes les créatures de ma liste ? Que sais-je ? Mais une chose est claire, je n'aurais jamais dû vous laisser sans surveillance !

Melanie attrapa un morceau de verre qui trainait sur le sol et s'approcha dangereusement d'Erica et Lydia.

— Tu fais un pas de plus, et je déchiquette ta gorge avec mes griffes, gronda une voix raque derrière elle.

Peter apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, et posa une main griffue et menaçante sur la gorge de Melanie. Lydia laissa un soupir de soulagement s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres en voyant son –leur– sauveur.

— Peter ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui.

Derek prit la place de son oncle, menaçant la poupée vivante de lui _« arracher la gorge… avec mes dents »_ si elle faisait le moindre mouvement. L'aîné des Hale prit la banshee dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Lydia glissa ses mains dans sa nuque et refusa de le lâcher tant que son cœur n'avait pas repris un rythme normal –ce qui, elle le savait, était impossible avec lui. Scott et Stiles manquèrent de s'étouffer en reconnaissant Erica.

— Erica ?! Tu es vivante ?! Mais comment c'est possible ? Derek a sorti ton corps de la banque et…, commença l'hyperactif.

— Je ne suis pas morte. Les alphas m'ont injecté un produit qui a grandement ralenti mon rythme cardiaque, si bien que même un loup garou ne pouvait plus l'entendre battre. Les effets devaient durer quarante-huit heures, ils ont presque duré le double. C'était un piège de la meute de Deucalion. Il voulait se servir de moi comme appât, mais finalement vous êtes arrivés plus tôt que prévu, je me trompe ? En tout cas, je me suis réveillée sous terre, enroulée dans le l'aconit. Je vous raconte pas pour en sortir… Mais maintenant je suis de retour, et je compte bien rattraper les semaines que j'ai manquées en étant enfermée ici !

— Erica ! s'écria Isaac en pénétrant dans la pièce. Bon Dieu, tu es vivante !

— Isaac !

Les deux amis tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

— Où est Vernon ?

Un silence de mort –sans mauvais jeu de mot– s'abattit sur eux.

— Il… Il a été tué par les alphas… Erica je suis tellement désolé, lui apprit Derek. C'était de ma faute… Je n'ai pas réussi à battre Kali et les jumeaux et ils…

— Derek, ce n'était pas ta faute ! intervint alors Isaac. Ils t'ont immobilisé et ont empalé Boyd sur tes griffes ! Ce. N'était. Pas. Ta. Faute !

Erica sanglait doucement dans les bras du grand blond, partagée par un sentiment de réconfort intense de retrouver sa meute et en même temps déchirée de l'intérieur d'apprendre que son meilleur ami –le seul qu'elle ait jamais eu !– soit mort depuis des semaines et qu'elle n'en savait rien.

— Il y a beaucoup de choses qui ont changé…, dit Scott. Maintenant, je propose qu'on sorte Lydia, Erica et heu…

— Je m'appelle Kirstin et voici Lindsey. Je suis une sirène et elle est une vampire. La folle que vous tenez là est une collectionneuse de créatures surnaturelles. Elle prévoyait d'en capturer d'autres. On peut dire que vous êtes arrivés à temps. Un peu plus et je me desséchais sur place…

— Où est-ce que vous habitez ? demanda le shérif, reprenant son rôle d'homme de lois. Je vais vous faire raccompagner chez vous.

— C'est pas la peine. Je serai plus rapide en empruntant les cours d'eau, annonça Kirstin.

— Et je serai sans doute plus rapide à pied. Sans oublier que je ne peux pas sortir au soleil, ce serait compliquer d'expliquer à vos hommes qu'il faille me déplacer la nuit… Mais merci, shérif.

Sans demander leur reste, les deux jeunes femmes sortirent et disparurent dans la nuit.

— Venez, on rentre, dit Chris.

.

.

.

Le shérif contacta immédiatement Eichen House pour leur signaler qu'il détenait Melanie. Ils virent la chercher moins d'une demi-heure après l'appel. Lydia ne s'était toujours pas décollée de Peter et semblait incapable de s'en défaire. Elle s'accrochait désespérément à son cou. Derek rentra au loft avec Erica et Isaac, alors que Melissa et Scott retournèrent chez eux. Stiles accompagna son père et Chris jusqu'à Eichen House. Il ne restait plus que Peter et Lydia.

— Ne me laisse pas, gémissait la banshee en boucle.

— Je suis là, _sweetheart_ , je ne vais pas te lâcher. Je ne te quitterai plus jamais.

Lydia releva la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleu océan du loup garou. Ils se noyèrent l'un dans l'autre pendant de longues minutes, sans bouger. C'est Peter qui rompit le silence en premier.

— Lydia… Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

— Non… pas tout de suite… Peter, s'il te plaît…

— Je reste avec toi, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu veux venir chez moi ? Personnellement, je voudrais bien partir de cet endroit morbide maintenant…

— Oui. Chez toi c'est bien. Allons chez toi.

L'aîné des Hale la tenait fermement contre lui, mais elle était si fébrile qu'elle menaçait de s'effondrer. Il la souleva et la prit dans ses bras. Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule et se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil, les émotions ayant finalement raison d'elle.

Il la déposa doucement sur son lit et rabattit les couvertures sur elle. Il caressa ses cheveux avec tendresse. Il la laissa se reposer et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il lui prépara un gratin de légumes –pas très calorique et délicieusement bon. Un hurlement de terreur le fit sursauter et abandonner la cuisine en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Il se précipita vers sa chambre et retrouva Lydia en train de hurler et agiter ses bras comme pour se défendre contre un ennemi invisible. Peter s'assit au bord du lit et la prit dans ses bras, peu soucieux de se ramasser ses coups jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, se réveillant de son cauchemar.

— Pe…Peter… ?

— Je suis là, _sweetheart_ , je suis là…

La banshee se détendit d'un coup et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte. Quand sa respiration fut plus calme, elle se détacha doucement de Peter et se tourna vers lui. Elle observa son visage, d'abord ses yeux bleus inquiets, ses sourcils légèrement froncés, ses traits tirés par la nuit blanche et ses lèvres qui l'appelaient inlassablement. Le loup garou remarqua où le regard de la jeune femme s'était posé et n'osa plus bouger. Oserait ? Oserait pas ? Il se demandait seulement quand est-ce qu'il craquerait et gâcherait sa toute récente amitié avec Lydia. Déjà qu'il étouffait avec toutes les phéromones qu'elle libérait –oui il avait conscience qu'il était plutôt séduisant, mais il se dégageait tellement d'anxiété et de peur lorsqu'il était près d'elle qu'il pensait réellement qu'il lui faisait plus peur qu'autre chose.

— Peter, embrasse-moi.

L'aîné des Hale écarquilla les yeux et regarda la banshee comme si elle venait de Mars. Celle-ci se rapprocha de lui, s'asseyant sur ses genoux avant de passer ses mains dans sa nuque.

— S'il te plaît Peter, embrasse-moi.

Il avait envie de craquer. Il ne rêvait que de ça depuis des mois –depuis que Lydia l'avait ramené à la vie, pour tout dire ! Mais une peur sourde au fond de lui l'empêchait de croire à ses mots.

— Peter, je t'en prie, j'en ai besoin…

Alors sa raison se déconnecta complètement et il prit le visage de Lydia en coupe dans ses mains avant de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était chaste, doux et très… amoureux. La jeune femme glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, s'approchant encore plus du corps de Peter. Ce dernier devait en revanche faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de son loup. Il commençait à grogner au fond de lui, excité par l'odeur alléchante de la banshee. Il avait envie de lui arracher ses vêtements, de l'allonger sur le lit et de pénétrer brutalement en elle, sans attendre avant d'entamer de rapides et profonds va-et-vient. Mais il parvint à contrôler la bête en lui et se contenter d'embrasser doucement les lèvres pulpeuses de la jeune femme. Celle-ci engagea bien rapidement un baiser plus approfondi, passant sa langue sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Le loup garou baissa sa dernière barrière et succomba.

Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air, et Peter en profita pour embrasser son cou, mordillant légèrement la peau pâle. Lydia laissa échapper quelques soupirs de plaisir en refermant ses poings dans les cheveux du loup garou. Elle dégageait tellement de phéromones que Peter aurait été un idiot de se dire qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui. Elle changea légèrement de position, s'installant à califourchon sur lui, ses jambes s'enroulant autour de sa taille, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque alors qu'elle exposait son cou.

Avec une main dans son dos, Peter fit basculer lentement la banshee vers l'arrière pour la recoucher. Se retenant avec un bras pour ne pas l'écraser, il entreprit de déchirer les lacets du corset la robe de poupée avec les griffes de sa main libre. La respiration de Lydia s'accéléra. Le loup garou baissa son visage jusqu'à la peau dévoilée et l'embrassa aussi doucement que si elle allait se déchirer. Il commença à la base du cou et descendit, passant entre ses seins encore habillés d'un soutien-gorge noir en dentelle, tirant la robe vers le bas. Quand la banshee se retrouva en sous-vêtements, Peter se redressa et entreprit d'enlever son t-shirt à col V. Lydia se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que ses yeux dévorait le torse de son amant. Ce dernier se rabaissa vers elle et l'embrassa doucement.

— Tu es sûre que… c'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque contre ses lèvres.

— Certaine. Je… J'ai besoin de toi, Peter.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le loup garou se redresse. Il se releva et enleva son pantalon avant de fouiller dans sa table de chevet et sortir un préservatif. Il se rapprocha de la banshee qui le dévorait du regard, particulièrement là où ses boxers faisaient une tente. Lydia se redressa et prit le visage de Peter entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. Celles du loup se glissèrent dans le dos de la jeune femme et dégrafèrent son soutien-gorge. Sa bouche dévia sur le menton, puis dans le cou avant de descendre jusqu'à la poitrine de Lydia. Il prit un mamelon dans sa bouche et commença à sucer doucement, tirant à la banshee des gémissements de plus en plus aigus.

Après quelques minutes à s'occuper de la glorieuse poitrine de la jeune femme, Peter reprit sa descente jusqu'aux parties les plus intimes. Il frotta sa joue mal rasée contre la cuisse de Lydia, la faisant frémir.

— Ça chatouille…, se plaignit-elle.

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du loup alors qu'il tourna la tête pour embrasser la peau laiteuse. Il la mordilla légèrement, suça jusqu'à ce qu'un point violacé apparaisse. Il s'intéressa ensuite au sous-vêtement – également en dentelle noire – de son amante. Il commença par simplement passer son nez par-dessus, s'intoxiquant de ses phéromones. Après seulement quelques secondes, il entreprit de lécher son sexe à travers le tissu.

Lydia laissa échapper un gémissement aigu et étranglé avant que sa respiration ne se coupe. Seules quelques saccades s'échappaient encore d'entre ses lèvres rougies. Peter ne s'arrêta pourtant pas et retira délicatement le sous-vêtement devenu superficiel. Il le jeta derrière lui, peu soucieux de savoir où il allait atterrir. Le loup garou se reconcentra sur le mont de vénus offert à lui : une peau rosée soigneusement épilée. Cette vue l'excita bien plus qu'il l'avait imaginé, et il rebaissa la tête, léchant toute la longueur, s'extasiant des frémissements et gémissements devenus silencieux de Lydia. Délicatement, il écarta sa vulve et laissa sa langue glisser dans la fente qu'il avait créée. Les poings de la banshee se serrèrent contre le drap de lit lorsque Peter s'attarda sur son bouton de plaisir.

— Oh… Peter…

Les mains de son amante se glissèrent dans ses cheveux et les agrippèrent légèrement, l'incitant à continuer. L'odeur de Lydia était partout autour de lui, et il avait presque l'impression de suffoquer s'il n'avait pas autant de contrôle sur son loup intérieur.

Quand la respiration de la jeune femme se fit plus rapide et saccadée, Peter accéléra également jusqu'à ce que le dos de Lydia s'arque et que sa bouche s'ouvre en un cri silencieux. Le loup, pour lui laisser le temps de se remettre de son orgasme, s'amusa à remonter jusqu'à sa bouche en suivant les courbes de son corps. Et dieu que Lydia avait un beau corps. Il l'embrassa doucement, lentement et pas trop longtemps pour ne pas lui couper le souffle.

En continuant d'embrasser Peter, Lydia prit son menton entre son pouce et son index et lui fit tourner la tête, brisant le baiser. Elle le remplaça par de multiples sur la joue du loup, puis descendit dans son cou. Quand l'accès lui fut trop compliqué, elle fit allonger son amant sur le dos. Elle aussi avait envie d'y gouter. Sa descente fut bien plus rapide que celle de son vis-à-vis, et quand elle voulut prendre sa glorieuse longueur en bouche, Peter l'en empêcha.

— Si tu fais ça, je suis pas sûr de tenir assez longtemps pour passer aux choses sérieuses…, avoua-t-il.

— Oh.

La réalité que Peter n'était plus un adolescent bourré d'hormones la frappa, sans pour autant la décourager. Elle se retourna et attrapa le préservatif posé sur la table de chevet. Elle déchira l'emballage et le plaça sur l'érection de son amant. La banshee se positionna au-dessus et se laissa lentement descendre le long, la tête rejetée en arrière. Elle avait rêvé de ce moment pendant des semaines, et elle savourait pleinement la réalisation de son fantasme. Peter ne pouvait pas en dire moins, lui non plus. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et l'accompagna dans ses mouvements. Quand il sentit que son rythme faiblissait, il se redressa, passa ses mains dans son dos et l'embrassa doucement. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques instants, pratiquement immobile si ce n'étaient pour leurs légers mouvements de bassins, puis le loup fit lentement basculer son amante en arrière, la déposant sur le dos et la surplombant. Il commença alors à accélérer ses va-et-vient, sans pour autant y aller trop fort ou trop vite.

Il savait que Lydia avait vécu une expérience traumatisante et il ne voulait pas la brusquer, surtout dans de telles conditions. Il voulait lui montrer à quel point il tenait à elle, à quel point elle était importante dans sa vie, à quel point il regrettait de l'avoir transformée sans sa permissions uniquement pour se venger de Scott. Il voulait tout simplement lui faire comprendre à quel point il était tombé amoureux d'elle.

La banshee replia ses jambes dans le bas du dos du loup et entoura son cou de ses bras, cherchant plus de contact avec son amant. Peter accéléra encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que les gémissements de Lydia soit la seule chose qui résonne dans ses oreilles et dans la pièce. Elle finit même par planter ses ongles dans ses épaules, mais il s'en moquait bien, il ne resterait plus aucune marque au matin. Il chercha sa bouche, la trouva, l'embrassa comme si elle était le plus beau et doux trésor du monde avant de franchement intensifier le rythme, sentant sa fin proche.

Lydia n'était plus qu'un gâchis de gémissements. Elle ne parvenait même pas à avoir de pensées cohérentes. Elle se sentait son orgasme arriver et pressa davantage ses pieds contre le bas du dos de Peter.

— Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…, gémissait-elle en litanie.

Ce ne fut que quand elle rejeta la tête en arrière en un cri silencieux que Peter atteint l'orgasme. C'était bien le plus fort qu'il ait jamais eu. Et il comprit pourquoi quand les lèvres de Lydia se posèrent sur les siennes : il était amoureux, et son amour lui était rendu réciproquement. Il répondit au baiser avec ferveur.

— Je t'aime aussi. Et je te protégerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je t'aime.

.

.

.


End file.
